


So Lucky

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a sap, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When Akaashi is disappointed that he won't make it home for the New Year, Bokuto decides to do whatever it takes in order to surprise his boyfriend.A Secret Santa Gift for Alpha-cepheii.





	So Lucky

“You won’t be coming home for the New Year?” Akaashi’s voice sounded  staticky as it came through his phone. It might have been the fact that it was on speaker but Bokuto thought he sounded disappointed. 

“No, I should be back maybe around the third. I really wanted to make it down but this paper is kicking my butt,” he complained, scrubbing at the dishes in the sink. It had almost became a routine at this point. At the end of the day, while he was cleaning up, he’d call Akaashi and they’d catch up on everything that had happened that day, no matter how insignificant. Sometimes the calls would last just ten minutes, occasionally they’d drag on for hours. 

“Oh I understand. School is important, good luck with your paper.” There was a brief pause and Bokuto stopped doing the dishes. Drying his hands, he took the phone off speaker and picked it up. It felt like Akaashi wanted to say something else but the other side of the phone was silent. 

“Did you want me to come back?” he asked. He missed Akaashi a lot, especially since it was still technically their first year in a relationship and the majority of it was spent apart. But he didn’t think the extra four or five days wait would make much of a difference. 

“It’s not a big deal. I just thought…. Well. I thought you could join us for osechi and we could do the shrines. Start the new year together,” if Bokuto didn’t know his boyfriend so well he wouldn’t have been able to pick up the slight embarrassment in his voice. He was quick to add, “But we can visit the shrines after. Your school comes first.”

“We’ll definitely make it up!” Bokuto assured him.

“I know we will,” Akaashi agreed, fondness seeping into his voice. “ I should go and work on applications. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

“I’ll call you. I .. miss you.” It took everything in him not to say that he loved him. Obviously he did. His feelings had only continued to grow since he moved away for school. But he’d promised himself that the first time he told Akaashi would be when they were face to face and he meant to stick to it. He couldn’t wait to see him.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until later, fresh out the shower and surrounded by a mountain of blankets, that it occurred to Bokuto what Akaashi was really getting at. Akaashi wanted them to visit the shrines together. It was their first new year as a couple. He wanted luck and blessings for their relationship. Feeling like a dolt he fumbled around under the blankets until his fingers landed on his phone. It wasn’t until the clock flashed, telling him that it was one in the morning that he paused. There was no point in calling and waking his boyfriend up.

Akaashi was such a romantic sometimes. Everyone always assumed it was Bokuto who was the romantic in the relationship. He liked the big gestures and the surprised delight that would cross the other’s face. But Akaashi was a sap. Plain and simple. He liked to hold hands under the blanket while they watched movies and send good morning texts that contained a single kiss, just to show that he was thinking about him. So of course, he would be the one to think about going to get a blessing. 

It kept him awake well past his bedtime. Luckily he didn’t have work or class the following morning because it was until after three that he fell asleep, mind made up. He would just have to do what he did best, grand gestures. There was only five days left until the new year. The following day was the first time in months that their phone call lasted less than five minutes. And it was the last time that Bokuto called him that week.

* * *

 

“Hey bro, you ready yet?” Kuroo called out, letting himself into Bokuto’s small apartment. Bokuto should probably get better at locking his door during the day, but the one time he actually remembered Kuroo had walked face first into the door, expecting it to open. Throwing the last few things he had laid out on his bed into his bag, he did a quick scan of the room to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“I’m ready!” Coming out his room, he wasn’t surprised to see Kuroo with his head in the fridge, emerging with half a leftover sandwich. “Akaashi’s going to be so surprised!” 

“Looking good Bo. He’s definitely going to be happy to see you.” Straightening up his kimono, Bokuto couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. 

“Thanks! We should head out though, it’s already ten and I want to make it there before midnight,” Bokuto said, nervously spinning his watch around on his wrist. 

“Don’t worry! It’s only about an hour. Did you call Akaashi’s mum to see which shrine he’ll be at?” Following Kuroo out the front door, Bokuto locked up after himself, double checking to make sure it was actually locked. 

“Yeah I did. I knew which one it was anyway, I just wanted to be sure. It’s the small one right around the corner from his house. Nobody ever really goes there so it’s his favourite,” he explained, gut going all warm and fuzzy at just the thought of getting to see his boyfriend in person. “What about Kenma? Is he expecting you?” 

“He does. We don’t usually do the shrines though, just relax at home,” Kuroo said, that dopey smile on his face that appeared every time he talked about Kenma. Kuroo kept up the mindless chatter for the whole car ride, talking about the new video game he’d bought his boyfriend and they’re plans for the break. It was a good distraction from the nervous excitement that was buzzing under his skin the whole way there.

* * *

 

Dropped off in front of the Akaashi household, he took a few seconds to drop off his bag inside. He’d already warned the Akaashi parents that he was coming and they had kindly left their back door unlocked. Belongings successfully stashed and a quick bathroom break later he was out the door and trying to remember the way to the shrine Akaashi frequented. 

There were a few stragglers wandering around but Bokuto assumed that the majority of people were already on their way to major shrines and the festivals. Still, by the time he made it to the shrine Akaashi frequented there was quite the crowd milling around.Making his way around he started to panic after five minutes of not seeing Akaashi. Had he missed him? Did he change his mind and go somewhere else? He was seconds away from calling his boyfriend when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. 

“If you’re looking for Akaashi, he disappeared down there,” Akaashi’s mother said, leaning in close so he could hear, as she pointed to a small path that winded off around the back of the shrine. “I’m glad you made it.” 

“Thank you! I look forward to catching up later on,” Bokuto said, barely even throwing a glance her way and he hurried off in the direction she’d indicated. Luckily she knew him well enough by now that she just laughed at his antics. Following the path, he came to a stop when he saw Akaashi standing beside a smaller shrine, hands together and head bowed. Softly walking closer he waited till he was done before calling his name. 

As soon as Akaashi turned around, Bokuto opened his arms wide. There wasn’t even a second’s hesitation before Akaashi was taking several large steps forward and sinking into his embrace. Minutes ticked by and they just clung to each other, arms wrapped tight. 

“I missed you and I love you,” Akaashi said, pulling back. 

“What no! You can’t say it first I was going to be the first to say it!” Bokuto protested.

“Of course. Pretend I didn’t say anything,” Akaashi said with a laugh. “Hello Bokuto, I missed you.” Linking their fingers, Akaashi watched him expectantly, mouth turned up in a smitten smile. 

“Well now you’re just being silly,” Bokuto said, fake pout in place. “But I still love you. Now let’s go get blessed.” Leaning down he stole a quick kiss. And there was the smile that he loved so much. 

The last week had been terribly long hours and lots of stress but it was worth it for this moment. Honestly, Bokuto wasn’t even sure a blessing was necessary. He couldn’t imagine how he could possibly get any luckier. After all, they already had each other. 


End file.
